devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M06
This mission can be divided into two halves, from the Dice Game, up to the resurrection of Yamato and Nero's escape from the Castle. Walkthrough Part I You start off at the top of a long shaft. Before jumping down, run along the edge to the far side and nab the Blue Orb Fragment sitting there. If you miss it, you will have a chance to get it later at the end of the mission. After obtaining your shiny new 1/4th of a Blue Orb, jump down the shaft. There are some green orbs here. Grab them before you move on: They will transform into Red Orbs since you haven't taken any damage, (right?) but you won't be coming back to this room in this mission, so it's best not to let them go to waste. Go through the door and proceed forward, you'll see a short cutscene. This is the introduction of the Cutlass enemy. In fact, this is the only room you will ever face these enemies directly: The only other times will be when Agnus summons them during his boss fights. They can be difficult to hit, since they meld into the ground for protection. The easiest way to get them out is to use Snatch, either after you dodge an attack and they are still in mid-air, or by shooting them first and then quickly snatching them. Bullets only slow them down and make them easier to grab, but using this method may not pull them out of the ground completely. You will have to attack them a few times to beach them. Defeat these enemies, destroy some rubble near the entry door for Orbs if the Cutlasses haven't done so for you, and proceed to the next room, the Dice Game. The Dice Game is like a modified puzzle of snakes and ladders. There is an image of Nero that you must move through a set path of nodes by "rolling" the die in the middle of the room. It might look complicated, but it's really rather simple. You "roll" the die by attacking it and your avatar moves ahead the number of nodes that the die landed on. There are several types of platforms, each color representing a different outcome. (For additional information about the Dice Game, see the Dice Game link.) Boss (Agnus) Actually, for now you will not fight the boss himself, but rather the window which separates you from him. There are several Gladii flying around the room and they soon turn into their sword form, spin, then launch at you. It's best to jump, use Snatch if they are far, and use Buster to throw it at the glass screen, as staying on the ground to throw them takes longer and leaves you vulnerable to another Gladius's attack. Don't worry about running out: if there are too few Gladii in the room, more will spawn from slots in the wall. Often during the fight, the room will sound an alarm, (you get three buzzer warnings,) before the entire floor erupts in electricity, dealing a lot of damage if it catches you. You can keep chaining Busters and Snatches on the Gladii or use gunfire to hover in the air until the electricity dissipates; or, you can stand on top of the central Tesla-coil-looking thing to avoid it. Stay alert, as your mobility is severely restricted during these phases, and getting knocked to the ground or off the platform can cause even more pain. Just keep throwing Gladii at the glass screen until it breaks. Walkthrough Part II Containment Room The rest of this mission is fairly linear, although it is possible to get lost since the way is open for you to run all the way back to town if you so desire. After the cutscene ends stand in the middle of the room where the sword Yamato was held for a secret stash of orbs, then proceed forward. Angel Creation You will have to go through several gauntlets of Angelo fights (mostly Biancos with an Alto here and there, depending on difficulty.) There is a secret mission here, in an alcove after the first fight, on the opposite side of the room from the stairs, and a cache of Red Orbs in an alcove after dropping down from the second fight. Foris Falls After the Angelos, you will be outside the castle. Activate the blue mechanism directly across from the door you exited to dam off the waterfall, extend the bridge that will take you to the next area of the game, and remove the blue webbing preventing you from leaving. There's also a blue orb fragment out here, which you can grab by streaking forward from the upper platform. Don't forget to break all the barrels for Red and Green Orbs. Proceed into the door on the upper platform and you will be back in the shaft you jumped down at the beginning of the mission. Underground Laboratory After activating a control board to Nero's left, use the red jump pads to get up to the top. If you want to collect orbs, you can jump onto the metal mesh platforms along the sides of the shaft and break some barrels. To save time, it is recommended to get all the way to the top and then work your way down, destroying the barrels on every ledge as you go, before jumping back up. Grand Hall Once you are back in the main castle foyer, by the ruined portrait of Sanctus, go through one of the side doors immediately to your left or right that lead to the parapets encircling the arena where you fought Bael, the giant ice demon. (You could take a break and destroy the chairs in the Main Hall again for more Orbs before continuing.) Central Courtyard You can choose to fight the Frosts that spawn along the way to Foris Falls, or you can run past them. It doesn't matter if you choose the door to Sanctus' left or right, as both ways lead to Foris Falls. Foris Falls Go through the door at the end, mosey down the stairs, cross the bridge, and walk towards the light to end the mission. Trivia *This is the only mission that does not end immediately after a boss fight. Videos